


An Obscene Act of Lust

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Copia deserves this, I'm not fuckin sorry, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Copia is a fucked up dude





	An Obscene Act of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> *leans into the microphone* I'm not sorry u little shits

Copia eyed where Three's throat had connected, admiring the way it glistened with congealing blood and was obscenely beautiful.

 

Copia stuck his hardened cock into Three's esophagus, or at least, what had once been his esophagus.

 

He moved the head up and down his cock, laughing quietly when he noticed that his cock was opening Three's mouth ever so slightly.

He moaned, watching his lifeless eyes roll as his thrusts increased and he tightened his grip on Three’s immaculate hair.

 

Copia pulled out before he came, moaning at the blood smeared on his cock and came, letting his cum mix with Three's blood in an obscene mixture that Copia desperately wanted to taste.

 

He swiped a little bit up with his finger and brought it to his mouth, suckling on the digit and moaning at the taste of life and death, of cum and blood, of something so obscenely wrong, yet so delicious and delicate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com if u wanna kinkshame me or add fuel to the trash fire that is my life at this point


End file.
